<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haragiaren apetitu desordenatuak by GogoetaGaixtoak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900292">Haragiaren apetitu desordenatuak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogoetaGaixtoak/pseuds/GogoetaGaixtoak'>GogoetaGaixtoak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Female Severus Snape, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, fem!snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Euskara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogoetaGaixtoak/pseuds/GogoetaGaixtoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bazegoen Hogwartsen Harry Potterrek inor baino gehiago gorroto zuen pertsona bat, Draco Malfoy bera baino gehiago: Severina Snape, Edabeetako Maistra eta Slytherin Etxeko burua. Eta sugegorri galanta, Harryri galdetuz gero. Horrela izan zen lau urtez, eta horrela zatekeen bosgarren urte hartan ere, Harryk ikusi behar ez zuen zerbait ikusi izan ez balu.</p>
<p>Severinak zirrara sentitu zuen haren begiak ikustean, haren begi berde eder horiek ikusten zituen aldiro bezala. Potterren aurpegia nabarmen zurrundu zen Severina ikusi zuenean, eta bihotzak ostiko bat eman zion.<br/>Begiak soilik balitu amarenak.<br/>Baina ez, haren keinu eta aurpegikera guztiak ziren amarenak. Tira, Petuniarenak.<br/>Ta beste guztia, bere aita putakume horrenak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severina Snape/Harry Potter, Severina Snape/Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severina Snape/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haragiaren apetitu desordenatuak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
<strong>Irakurtzaileari</strong>
</p><p>Epa!</p><p>Ez dakit interneteko zulo honetara lizunkeri bila lardaska gatozenen artean zenbat euskaldun gauden, ta zenbati gustatuko zaizuen nik idatzitakoa. Fanfic hau bapatean atera da, bukatu gabe daukat eta ez dakit nora doan. Baina, Oskorrikoek zioten bezala, nik badaezpada bota dut puzkerra. :)</p><p> <br/>
<strong>Oharra:</strong> hau pornografia izango da, fantasia hutsa, eta agertuko diren (sexu) harremanak ez dira beti osasuntsuak izango, are gutxiago errealitateari fidelak. Sutsuki gomendatzen dizuet ohe kontutan tentuz eta errespetuz ibiltzeko.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong><em>aintzin-solas. no zen to</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bazegoen Hogwartsen Harry Potterrek inor baino gehiago gorroto zuen pertsona bat, Draco Malfoy bera baino gehiago: Severina Snape, Edabeetako Maistra eta Slytherin Etxeko burua. Eta sugegorri galanta, Harryri galdetuz gero. Horrela izan zen lau urtez, eta horrela zatekeen bosgarren urte hartan ere, Harryk ikusi behar ez zuen zerbait ikusi izan ez balu.</p><p>Ikasturte berriko urriaren bukaeran gertatu zen. Hagrid oraindik itzuli gabea zen erraldoien artetik, eta azken hilabeteetan maiz gertatzen zitzaion bezala, Harry amesgaizto batek esnatu zuen gau hartan. Ordubete egon zen ohean itzulika, Cedric Diggoryren hilotza eta Voldemorten berraragitzea burutik kendu ezinik. Eta azkenik, loak hartzen ez zuela eta, astronomia dorrera joatea erabaki zuen, bertatik Hagriden etxola ikusten baitzen, eta horrela behintzat Hagrid itzuli zen edo ez ikusteko aukera edukiko baitzuen. Ondotxo zekien, bai, haize freskoa hartzeko aitzakia zela hura. Baina, eta zer? Haize fresko beharra zeukan. Ez bat eta ez bi, ikusezintasun kapa hartu, zapatei hosgabetze aztikeria bota eta astronomia dorrera joan zen.</p><p>Ilargipean aurkitu zuenak mundua irauli zion.</p><p>Izan ere, bere irakasle gorrotatuena topatu baitzuen han goian, zigarro bat eskuan eta inoiz ikusi zion aurpegikera lasaienarekin. Normalean zeraman kapa astuna eskas zuen, eta lepoa tinko estali ohi zion soineko iluneko botoiak ia bularretaraino irekita zeramatzan, azpiko azal zurbila agerian utziz.</p><p>Segundu batzuz izoztuta gelditu zen Harry. Dorrean ez zuen hotzik egiten; sorginekeriaren bati esker, segur aski. Snapek, zerbait sumatuz bezala edo, burua eskaileretara itzuli zuen, adi. Geldi-geldi. Haize ufaldi bat altxatu zen, haren ilea eta arropak astinduz eta zigarroa itzaliz, baina Snape ez zen mugitu. Zelatan dagoen harrapakari bat zirudien, eta Harry itolarria sentitzen hasi zen, harrapakina norbait izatekotan, bera izango zela ohartuta. Minutu luze batez horrela egon ostean, Snapek bekainetako bat altxatu zuen, amore emanez bezala, eta burua atzera basora begira jarri zuen. Aztikeria bat xuxurlatu eta makila magikoaren punta argi laranja batez piztu zuen, hura zigarro itzalira hurbildu eta zupada luze batez berriz pizteko.</p><p>Zigarroaren punta gorritu egin zen segundu pare batez. Snaperen eskua eta aurpegia ere kolore beroz argiztatu ziren, eta Harryk zirrara arraro bat sentitu zuen sabelean. Bere bizitzan lehenengo aldiz, Snapek mugimendu dotoreak zituela otu zitzaion. Masailak berotzen sentitu eta begiak kolpez itxi zituen, aztoratuta.</p><p>Begiak berriz ireki, eta patxadaz erretzen zebilen Snapegan finkatu zuen begirada.</p><p>Parean zuen sorgina erabat arrotza zitzaion. Zaurgarria zirudien, <em>gizakia, </em>eta aldi berean ezezaguna. Aurpegikera lasai eta pentsakorra, begiak urrutira begira, lepoa bistan eta zigarroa eskuan. Horregatik ote zen? Horrek sortu al zion zirrara? Erretzea helduen kontua baitzen, eta bai; bazekien Snape heldua zela, baina tabakoa erretzen eta paparra bilutsik, <em>heldua </em>zela ohartu zen. <em>Emakumea, </em>alegia. Harryk ezagutzen ez zuen bizitza bat zuela klaseetatik kanpo. Ikasleen aurrean sekula erakutsiko ez zuen aurpegi bat.</p><p>Harryren bihotza bularrari ostikoka hasi zen. Bere parean zakusana Severina Snape zen, lau urtez bere Edabeetako Maistra, baina aldi berean, lehendabiziko aldiz ikusten zuen <em>emakume</em> bat.</p><p>Emakume misteriotsu <em>erakargarri</em> bat.</p><p>Pipertuta, bere bururi zaflako bat emateko gogoa sartu zitzaion, eta gorputzeko pisua oin batetik bestera pasatu zuen, kontuz eta isilka. Sorgin itsusitzat zeukaten betidanik bai berak eta bai Ronek. Horixe esateko lotsarik ere ez zuen inoiz eduki, nahiz eta Hermionek muturrak jarri. Harryk bekozkoa zimurtu zuen. Snapek zigarroari zupada bat ematen zion aldiro, azken honen punta gori-gori jartzen zen.</p><p>Piano-jole baten esku dotoreak zituen.</p><p>Duela ez hain aspaldi, <em>armiarma eskuak</em> deitu zizkion Ronek.</p><p>Esku trebeak ziruditen.</p><p>Lotsa-lotsa eginda, Harryk begirada baztertu zuen, baina ez zuen luzaz iraun: Snape berri honek lilura ulertezin bat sortzen zion, eta ezin begia gainetik kendu. Edabeetako maistraren aurpegikerak bere arreta osoa bereganatzen zuen. Gorrotozko, maltzurkeriazko eta mespretxuzko keinuak egiten ikusia zuen soilik, eta oraingo samurtasunak txunditurik zeukan. Lasai-lasai zegoela zirudien.</p><p>Ez, lasai ez.</p><p>
  <em>Asebete.</em>
</p><p>Txortan egin berri balu bezala.</p><p>Bapateko pentsamendu hark zeharo aztoratu zuen.</p><p>
  <em>Txortan egin berri? Heuk zer jakingo duk! Noiz egin duk txortan inorekin?</em>
</p><p>Baina, horixe zen burura zetorkiona.</p><p>Snapek kea botatzeko ezpainak borobildu zituen. Lotsatuta, beroa masailetatik beheruntz hedatzen ari zitzaiola ohartu zen Harry, eta tripak modu bitxian estutu zitzaizkion. Snaperen mundu sekretu horren parte izateko desira bizia sentitu zuen kolpez. Haren tabakoa partekatzeko desira. Haren parekotzat har zezanaren desira. Lepo biluzi hura mingainaz dastatzeko desira, eta ondoren emakumearen gorputza bere eskuez laztantzekoa, haren intziri ahulak entzun eta…</p><p>Zakila zutitzen ari zitzaiola sumatzean ohartu zen Harry urrutiegi joan zela bere ameskerietan, eta zeharo lotsatu zen.</p><p>
  <em>Nor eta Ziegetako Saguzaharrarekin, motel. Eskerrak bakarrik hagon.</em>
</p><p>- Ez zakinat zergatik erretzen ditunan zikinkeria horiek, Sev.</p><p>Izuak ia eskaileretan behera bota zuen Harry. Ezaguna zitzaion emakume ahots hura, baina ezin topatu nondik. Snape irakaslearen ahots sakon, laztuak erantzun egin zion, eta bizitzan lehenengo aldiz, oilo-ipurdi atsegina eragin zion Harryri.</p><p>- Tira, Cissa. Ondotxo zakinat eta, nigandik xarmatzen hauen gauzetako bat dela.</p><p>
  <em>Cissa? Nor da Cissa?</em>
</p><p>Lurreko itzaletatik lehenago ikusi ez zuen arropa-meta bat (Snaperen kapa, dudarik gabe) mugitu eta bertatik, lepoa eta sorbaldak bilutsirik, nor eta Draco Malfoyren ama agertu zen.</p><p>Harryren belaunek dardar zegitenez, sorbalda hormaren kontra jarri behar izan zuen. Ederra zen Narcissa Malfoy, are ederragoa bere muturrak nazkaz okertu gabe eta irribarre-erdi jostari batekin ezpain guri haietan. Behingoagatik bere keinuek ez zuten handinahikeriarik erakusten; egia esan, pozez marmarka dagoen katu baten jarrera apetatsua zuen. Emeki zutitu eta Snaperengana hurbildu zen, azken honen kapak garrantzitsuena soilik estaltzen ziola. Harryri hatsa trabatu zitzaion. Ez luke zakila hain enbortua eduki behar ikaskide baten ama ikusita, are gutxiago <em>Malfoyren </em>ama ikusita, baina halaxe zeukan.</p><p>Malfoy anderearen esku leunek Snaperen garondoa laztantzeari ekin zioten. Snapek azken zupada luze bat eman zion zigarroari, ezpainak ongi estutuz. Ia segidan, kea kanporatu, zigarrokina lurrera jaurti eta bere bota ilunez zapaldu zuen.</p><p>- Cissa, berandutu zaigun. Hire etxera itzuli behar huke.</p><p>Malfoyren amak hasperen gogaitu bat egin zuen.</p><p>- Ez hadi petrala izan, Cissa. Nahikoa egin dinat hire apetei men egiten.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoyri barretxo alproja bat atera zitzaion.</p><p>- Tira, Sev. Ondotxo ezagutzen haut. Hemen txortan egin nahi ez bahuen ez hukeen egingo.</p><p>- Hiregatik bai, poxpolina.- bota zion Snapek, Harry aho bete hortz utziz.</p><p>“<em>Poxpolina”?!</em></p><p>Malfoy andereak irribarre barrabas bat egin, eskuz Snaperen adats beltzak alde batera baztertu eta mingain puntarekin lepoaren behealdetik belarrirainoko mihazkada motel bat egin zion. Snapek oso modu ikusgarrian egin zuen dar-dar. Malfoyren amak ekinean segitu zuen.</p><p>Ia oharkabean, Harryk eskua galtzen aurrekaldera hurbildu eta ahurrarekin zakilaren punta zapaldu zuen, sentitzen zuen desira sutsu hura nolabait lasaitu nahian. Galtzetan umeldura orban nabarmenak zituela ohartu zen, eta berriz ere, masailak berotzen sentitu zituen.</p><p>- Narcissa…</p><p>- Bai, bai. Banoan.</p><p>Makila magikoari birritan eragin, eta Narcissa Malfoy txukun-txukun jantzita agertu zen. Lurretik <em>Nimbus 2001 </em>erratz bat altxatu zen agudo, eta Malfoy andereak begiratu ere egin gabe harrapatu zuen eskuarekin. Beste makila kolpe batez, dorreko tenperatura hamar graduz jaitsi zen.</p><p>- Cissa! Ze ostia?</p><p>Malfoy andereak Snaperi ipurdian atximurka egin zion.</p><p>- Joateko garaia dun, ezta?</p><p>Harryri ezagunagoa zitzaion bekozko iluna jarri zuen Snapek.</p><p>- Bai, baina ni jantzi arte itxarotea heukan, neskatila petrala.</p><p>Mugimendu azkar batez, Malfoy anderearen bi eskumuturrak heldu eta eskaileren ondoko hormaren kontra bultzatu zuen, Harrygandik metro eskas batera. Mutikoaren bihotza ero-ero hasi zen taupadaka. <em>Ez nazatela suma. Ez nazatela suma!</em></p><p>Malfoy anderea Snape baino askoz txikiagoa zen, eta aurpegikera erabat aldatu zitzaion. Harryk deskribatu beharko balu, beldurra eta desiraren arteko nahasketa bat zela esango zukeen. Desira, beharbada, beldurra baino gehiago. Snapek beste emakumea tinko zeukan paretaren kontra, bere gorputzez Malfoy andererena helduz. Bularren goialde bilutsiak lehen baino gehiago agertzen zitzaizkion, eta klasean erabiltzen zuen berunezko begirada hiltzatu zion Malfoyren amari. Ezpainak azken honen belarrira hurbildu eta ikasleekin zebilkien xuxurla arriskutsuaz hitz egin zion.</p><p>- Kontuz ibil hadi, neskatxa barrabasa. Bihurrikeria bat gehiago eta ondo asko zentzatuko haut.</p><p>Harryri hatsa eztarrian trabatu zitzaion, eta seguru zegoen galtzetan umeldura orban bat baino gehiago zeuzkala orain. Eduki al zuen inoiz hain enborturik? Listua irentsi zuen. Malfoy andereak Snape irakasleari bota zion begirada lizunegia zitzaion eta begiak itxi zituen. Norbaitek zerbait xuxurlatu zuen, eta dorreko tenperatura berriz ere berotu egin zen. Harryk azken momentuan lortu zuen intziri batek ihes ez egitea. Begiak ireki, eta ikusi zuenak ia belauniko jarri zuen.</p><p>Snapek lepotik helduta zeukan Malfoy anderea, ezkerreko eskuaz. Eskuinarekin bi eskumuturrak hormaren kontra eusten zizkion, bere buru ilehoriaren gainetik. Ezpainak lepo bilutsira hurbildu eta muxu umelen artean, kosk arin bat egin zion. Malfoyren ama zinkurinka hasi eta Snapek mindutako azala mihazkatu zion, pixkanaka belarriraino iritsi arte. Segundu pare batez gelditu, ezpainak Malfoy anderearen ahora hurbildu eta miazkada zabal batez ezpainetatik belarrirainoko marra umel bat margotu zion masailean.</p><p>Bere ahots sakonak ezin izan zuen Malfoy handerearen intziria erabat estali.</p><p>- Ederki. Orain txintxo-txintxo portatuko haiz, aditzen al dun? Hemen nik agintzen dinat. Etxera joan behar haizela esan dinat, eta horixe egingo dun. Hire erratza hartu eta etxera sartuko haiz hire senarrarengana. Non ibili haizen galdetzen badin, egia esango dion: neskatila pottorbero gaiztotxo bat haizela, niregana etorri haizela hankarteko azkura kentzera, eta neskatila bihurriei dagokien legez ipurdiko galantak jaso ditunala.</p><p>Harryk sekula entzun zuen ahuenik lizunena bota zuen Malfoy andereak, eta hortzak gogor estutu behar izan zituen berak ere, zaratarik ez ateratzeko. Snapek beste emakumea kolpez askatu eta beragandik banandu zen, hotz. Makilarekin mugimendu zakar bat egin, eta dorreak berriz ere urri bukaerako gau baten tenperaturak berreskuratu zituen.</p><p>- Ospa hemendik. Segituan!</p><p>Malfoyren amak beste norbait zirudien. Umil-umil eta kokildu antzean, erratza hartu eta ezer esan gabe, atzera begiratu gabe, lurrean ostiko bat eman eta zeru ilunean barneratu zen. Snape segundu luzez egon zen hura desagertu zen lekura begira, zurrun-zurrun, baina denbora bat pasa eta, hasperen sakon bat egin eta lehenagoko aldarte lasaiagoa berreskuratu zuen, irribarretxo batez.</p><p>Magia bidez kapa harengana erakarri, jantzi, botoi guztiak ongi itxi eta orpoen gainean itzuli zen, eskaileretan behera egiteko.</p><p>Minutu batzuk pasatu ziren Harry mugitzera ausartu zen arte. Baina, ausartu zenean, oraindik izoztu ez zitzaion eskua galtzen azpitik sartu eta kirtenari eragiteari ekin zion sutsuki. Zeharo gogortua zuen oraindik, gori-gori eta arreta eske. Lotsatuta, baina ezin kitzikatuago, burua hormaren kontra jarri eta begiak itxi zituen.</p><p>Severina Snape. Nork esango zukeen...</p><p>Harryk ezpain lehorrak mihazkatu eta zakilaren punta igurtzi zuen hatz lodiarekin. Malfoy andereari <em>neskatxa barrabasa </em>deitu zion Snapek, eta <em>merezitako ipurdikoak</em> eman zizkiola esan. Agian, sakon-sakonean, Snaperi gustatu egiten zitzaion Harry hain mutiko bihurria izatea, ezta? Bai. Agian, bere esku balego, Harryri jartzen zizkion zigorrak askozaz ere… <em>eraginkorrag</em><em>oak </em><em>z</em>iratekeen. Haren esku luze, trebe haiek zakiletik heldu eta <em>ondo asko zentzatuko </em>zuela esango ziokeen, han hark agintzen zuela, eta mutil esanekoa izan zedila.</p><p>Intziri ahul batek ihes egin zion ezpain artetik, eta gogotsuago ekin zion zakila jorratzeari. Snaperen bulargain biluziak imaginatu zituen bere kontra, bera hormara iltzatuz; eta haren ezpainak belarri parean, haren ahots arriskutsuaz xuxurlaka.</p><p>
  <em>- Tira, tira, Potter. Desorduetan lotegitik kanpo? Hire aita harroputzaren bide beretik?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Barkatu, anderea, nahi gabe ikusi zaituztet, atera beharra nuen eta…</em>
</p><p>Snaperen hatzamarrak haren lepo inguruan estutzen imaginatu zituen.</p><p>
  <em>- Kontuz, Potter. Ondotxo zakiat Gryffindorreko nerabe harroskoak nola umildu.</em>
</p><p>Harryk ahuene bat gehiago bota zuen. Zakila sutan zeukan.</p><p>- <em>Eta azpiko hau? Hara, hara. Koxkortu zaiguk mutikoa. Baina gizonkeria gutxi nirekin, Potter. </em><em>Ederki ipiniko haut berriz ere hire lekuan.</em></p><p>Irakasleak zakiletik heldu eta bortizki eragiteari ekiten ziola imaginatu zuen. Fantasiaren barruan, Snaperen ahots maltzurrak hizketan segitu zuen.</p><p>- <em>Beraz, </em><em>Ziegetako Saguzaharrari</em><em> txortagarria deritzok orain, eh, Potter? </em><em>Nire arreta bilatzen duk? Nire iritzi ona? Froga iezadak. Froga iezadak mutiko txintxoa haizela, </em><em>ix</em><em>ilik egon</em><em> eta umildu hadi nire aurrean, </em><em>egin ezak nik esandakoa, </em><em>eta </em><em>helduen</em><em> gozamena erakutsiko diat. </em><em>Bai, horrelaxe, Potter. Askozaz nahiago haut horrela: </em><em>apal</em><em> eta nire mendeko. </em><em>Oso ongi. Amore emanzak, </em><em>horrela</em><em>. </em><em>E</em><em>maidak hire barrukoa. </em><em>Utzi tematzeari</em><em>, </em><em>gaztetxo petrala</em><em>!</em> <em>H</em><em>ire barrukoa emateko esan diat </em><em>eta men egitea dagokik. A</em><em>more emanzak!</em></p><p>Frenuluari azken igurtzi bat eman eta hazi beroa indarrez isuri zuen, gozamen biziz, inoiz baino gehiago eta luzaroago. Intziri batek ihes egin zion plazerraren plazerrerez, eta gorputz adarrak dardarka, arnasestuka, ahul; Harryk listua irentsi eta bere burua hormaren kontra eusteari ekin zion, hala-nola. Denbora tarte batez zegoen lekuan gelditu zen, harik eta galtzontziloak azalari pegatzen zizkion umeldurak hoztu eta ezerosotasunak irabazi arte. Makila mugimendu motel batez, orbanak desagertarazi eta poliki-poliki, eskailerak jeisteari ekin zion.</p><p>
  <em>Akabo dena. Hondoa jo duk, motel.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>